Texting
by ParfaitFangirl
Summary: The consequences from a message can look bigger to a very anxious boy. [Fluffy Creek, based on a chat that featured in South Park: Phone Destroyer)


_"Craig hasn't texted me back! Has anyone seen him?! :S"_

 _"Maybe he's out with somebody else?"_

 _"I'm right here. It's only been 10 minutes."_

 _"You usually text me back right away."_

Tweek looked at his cellphone's screen, an empty cup of coffe on his other hand. Goddamit, he looked so... foolish. Sure, he could not deny that, since he and Craig started dating he'd get more and more clingy (was the other's fault, for treating him so sweetly and even calling him using those petnames), but one thing was doing it when they were alone, and acting like a crazy boyfriend in front of the New Kid and Cartman, from all people, was definetely not listed in that case.

"Ahhh, Craig must be so pissed at me for embarassing him." He complained to himself, refilling his mug, only to be interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Tweek answered, finding his boyfriend looking at him with some packages at his hands.

"Hey babe." Craig greeted him, using his monotonous voice that actually sounded a little more vivid in the last months. "Can I enter?"

"S-Sure." Tweek answered, getting his coffe back and sipping it. He usually did not drink it that much when he was with Craig, but in that moment his head was screaming (more than usual) with a million of thoughts, so was better to prevent a craziness attack. The black-haired boy was already sitting at the couch, pointing the empty space next to him, wich Tweek quickly took.

"But for real, sorry for taking so long to answer you, dude. I was coming to see you, but Stripe made a mess at his cage, so I needed to clean that little troublemaker's mess first."

"OH MY GOD, IS HE OKAY?!" The blonde panicked with the possibility of his beloved pet being hurted or something like that.

"You should be asking if your hero, Super Craig here, is okay. That thing smelled like Cartman's bathroom. But Stripe is fine, I guess he just ate some weird shit when he was walking around the house." Craig shrugged, looking at nowhere in special, with that face that he used to make when he was really confortable with a conversation, a lot more relaxed and definitely less pissed-at-evertyhtingish.

"That's good to know." The coffe-lover smiled for a second, before his worries push him down again. "And anyway, don't worry about the texting thing. I overreacted."

"When you don't?" Craig laughed a little bit, but suddenly stopped when he saw that his boyfriend looked more anxious than usual. His eyes were blinking real fast, like he was receiving a lot of messages from aliens or something like that on his brain. "C'mon honey, I'm just messing with you. You know that I don't care if you're a little fucked up in the head. Everyone is, anyway." He held the trembling hand, offering a confort smile.

"If you say so..." Tweek looked away, trying to remember how that breathing exercises for anxiety worked. It was suppose to be fast or slow? Or not breathing at all? Or maybe he should lay down? Or run, to force his body to breathe more? Or maybe, or maybe... "GAHH TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"What's wrong, babe?" Craig took the other boy by his shoulders, looking him in the eyes as an attempt to calm him down.

"N-N-Nothing!"

"Babe." The elder boy used a gentle, but serious voice, and kept staring as a thing that he'd call "gentle pressure": Not enough to make Tweek's state worsen, but just the right amount to make him sure that he was really wanting to help at anyway that he could. There was a blank space of silence until...

"I'M SO SORRY FOR EMBARASSING YOU IN THE GROUP CHAT, I WAS LITERALLY ACTING LIKE A CRAZY CLINGY IDIOT BUT ONLY BECAUSE I SAID SOMETHING REALLY EMBARASSING TO YOU IN MY LAST TEXT AND I WAS AFRAID THAT YOU WOULD BE HATING ME AFTER READING IT!"

"Wow, ok you really told me this time. That's good." Craig brushed his hair in the most gentle way that he could do, trying again to calm him down. He also pushed the coffe away, his boyfriend did not needed more stimulus in his body right now. "Tweek, honey, listen to me. I was not angry or embarassed _at all_. I actually really like when you share your worries, even if is something that everyone could define as little. Is good to know that you're not pushing this lot of things in your brain, as you would say it's a lot of fucking pressure." Tweek was looking at him in silence, so he decided to continue. "Also, why should I be embarassed? My cute boyfriend loves me so much that he waits until I answer him back. Cartman can shove this at his jealous ass. That bastard is unable to have a healthy and happy relationship with any single person, so he dies inside every time he sees someone that can do it. So funny." Craig smirked.

"So you're not angry or embarassed... T-That's good." Tweek finally said, looking like that was the only thing he paid attention at the whole thing. Not that it bothered Craig. His beloved wasn't shaking that much anymore, his eyes were normal and his breathing was coming back to the rhythm. Mission fucking acomplished.

"Act clingy more frequently. It gives me one more excuse to brag about dating you." Craig gave him a lot of kisses in the cheeks, enjoying the sensation of the soft skin against his mouth. They hugged in silence for some minutes, until a doubt came across Craig's mind. "So honey, what was in the text that made you so embarassed?"

"N-Nothing!" Tweek tried to get up, but Craig hugged him even more. "Craig you're squeezing me too much! I going to dieee!"

"Okay, then." Craig released him from the embrace, but just because he had a better plan. The blue-hat boy explored the house until finding Tweek's cellphone. "Let's see what we have in here~" He teased, opening the message app.

"Craig nooo! You can read it later! Or never! Yes never would be amazing!" The spazz tried to get his phone back, but it was too late, he could see his chat with Craig opened and showing the last messages.

 _"So, movie night tommorrow, I'm excited for that."_

 _"Me too! And Craig well... I was wanting to tell you something."_

 _"Is it about the Starbucks boycott that you wanna make? Because I really think they're not planing to attack your house babe."_

 _"No, is not that! Hey well, I just wanted to let you know that I love you a lot okay?!"_

"Nooo forget what you saw! Get it off your mind! Your answer is going to kill me, I swear for God that I'm going to die! I'm going to have a heart attack and go to the hospital, and my parents will never recover from the trauma and-"

"But why? I don't really understand what is makeing you suffer like this, honey." Craig stared at him in confusion.

"YOU JUST READ THAT I LOVE YOU!" Tweek held onto his hair, trying to push it but being stopped by his boyfriend.

"So? I love you too dude, why I'd be bothered with you saying this?"

"Because we never said this to each other!" Tweek moved his arms frenetically, trying to make the other see his point of view.

"Oh, is that the problem?" Craig finally looked like he was understanding what was going on. He closed his eyes a little, trying to think in a way of saying what he had to say that would calm the anxious boy by his side. "Look Tweek, in a sentence, love confessions are for stupids. We're dating, we spend this bunch of time together, I let you in my heart and you make me smile, you let me in your mind and I can help you make the anxiety go away. We shared good times, bad times, so many stuff. And even though I'd love to hear you saying that you love me right now, is not the words that make it special, is all the rest."

Silence.

Silence.

And a spazz jumping on his boyfriend's neck, making him falling at the couch.

"Ouch! Dude, you're trying to kill us?"

"I'm just trying to! I don't know, giving you a really big hug four being so amazing I guess." The blonde scratched the back of his head in embarassment.

"So keep killing us, is a very pleasing death." Craig hugged him back, making tiny circles at his back. "And I love you too, by the way."

"I know. If I have a Craig line of thought, you'd never be that clingy and cutesy with me if you didn't."

"What the fuck is a Craig line of thought?" The taller one stared at him.

"Is a moment when I try to think at stuff in the most logical and boring way possible." Tweek laughed a bit.

"So I'm boring huh? Ooooh boy you gonna get it." Craig answered in a monotonous voice, even though he was showing a devilish smile.

"Nooo! Don't make something that will force me to move. It's very confortable in here." Tweek gave him the "puppy-eyes look". Fuck.

"Fine, but one condition."

"What?"

"If I could "accidentaly" send a print of your lovely message to Cartman to rub our happiness in his face I'd be sooooo happy."


End file.
